Unas vacaciones diferentes
by TinyThalis
Summary: siento mucho la tadansa pero aqui toy de nuevo!hola aqui les dejo este fic 120ron y hermione y tambien tiene algo de harry y ginny, es el primer fic q escribi y es ipercursi en algunos aspectos plz deje r&R grax...miranda weasley
1. Chapter 1

S hola!!este es el 2 fic se subo en esta pag, pero es el primero que escribí espero les guste y plz dejen r&r la historia ya la tengo terminada creo q tiene unos 6 capis y es realmente buena pero plz dejen r&r para que sube el sig capi ok besistos jejejemirandaweasley

Unas vacaciones diferentes.

Primer cap.

"el pasado de ron"

-bueno pues que sorpresa- fingió la Sra. Weasley a unas personas que llegaban a su casa – y como an estado , hace tanto q no nos vemos , desde q ron entro a howgarts – fingió de nuevo la señora Weasley .

-6 años exactos – contesto la señora q hablaba con molly .

eran principios de junio y las vacaciones comenzaban, ron había invitado a Harry y a su novia Hermione a pasar el verano en su casa pero no contaba con lo que sucedería y con las inesperables visitas q habría en la madriguera cuando llegara .como iba diciendo ron y Hermione se habían vuelto novios justo la noche anterior del ultimo día de clases.

-----Flash back-----

-hola Ginny , que haces- decía Hermione antes de salir por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-pues disfrutando la ultima noche , a donde vas?-

-a pues voy a salir un rato , nos vemos-

en verdad era que ron la había citado en los terrenos del bosque parecía que quería hablar con ella .

era una noche fresca y el cielo despejado dejaba ver las estrellas.

-ron- Hermione le dijo cuando llego a donde se encontraba su aun amigo.

-a her...Hermione hola llegaste –dijo ron algo nervioso.

-y... que querías ..Decirme?-

-bueno, pues –decía ron mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y se sentaba en el pasto, Hermione extrañada lo siguió, vio que ron se recostó en el pasto y acto siguiente Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Ron se quedo viendo un rato las estrellas hasta que tomo aliento y dijo...

-vez todas esas estrellas, dijo señalando el cielo.

Hermione asintió.

-pues todas esas estrellas que vez –dijo ron algo sonrojado por lo que iba a decir-es la cantidad que yo te quiero-dijo por fin.

A Hermione se le abrieron los ojos , siempre soñó con que ron le dijera eso, pero jamás imagino que algún día se hiciera realidad.

-ron, es verdad lo que me dices?-hemione se incorporo sentándose .

Ron la siguió se sentó y tomo su barbilla.

-claro que si te quiero demasiado, te amo como no te imaginas, no se que aria yo sin ti herms, eres todo para mi, te amo –

-y yo a ti Weasley- dijo Hermione

Ron le sonrió mientras le daba un beso tierno en los labios, el cual Hermione respondió con gusto.

Y así fue como se volvieron novios ron y Hermione

-----fin del Flash back-----

la Sra. Weasley estaba en la madriguera recibiendo a las visitas que acababan de llegar. El Sr. Weasley fue el que había ido a buscar a los chicos a la estación.

Cuando ya se encontraban cerca de la madriguera...

cuanto a q yo llego primero que tu a la puerta- le dijo ron a Harry

así?? Cuanto a que yo llego primero q tu y aparte con Ginny en mi espalda-dijo Harry- espero que no te moleste –dijo dirigiéndose a ginny quien estaba coloradísima.

Tu crees? –dijo ron –vamos Hermione –dijo ron mientras esta se subía a la espalda del pelirrojo y se sujetaba por el cuello del muchacho.

Así los 2 empezaron a correr hasta que por fin ron llego a la puerta.

-vez, te lo dije!!!-dijo este mientras habría la puerta

-es que no estoy en forma –dijo como excusa Harry mientras Ginny reía, aun en su espalda.

Cuando ron abrió la puerta...

-chelsy??? – dijo ron confundido y sin entender.

-por fin llegan muchachos, pensamos q nunca llegarían- dijo la sra. Weasley saludando a los cuatro.

-mama –dijo ron casi en un susurro para que solo su madre lo escuchara- que hace ella aquí??-dijo con un tono molesto.

-luego hablamos ron – dijo la madre

-RON!!!-dijo chelsy- cuanto tiempo sin vernos verdad, 6 años wow como pasa el tiempo no?

Ron solo la miraba con cara de "que te pasa"

-eeeee chicos que...que tal si...si subimos las cosas- sugirió Ginny-

-eeeee si buena idea – dijo Harry jalando a su amigo a la puerta de la cocina, para que saliera.

Ni Harry ni Hermione entendían que pasaba, Ginny estaba tan confundida como lo estaba su hermano ron, eran los únicos que entendían las situación.

Después de dejar los baúles en los respectivos cuartos bajaron a cenar, Harry y Hermione no se atrevieron a preguntar que era lo que pasaba.

La mesa ahora tenía dos sillas mas de lo habitual, donde chelsy y su mama se sentarían.

Harry se sentó enfrente de ron y Ginny, Hermione estaba apunto de sentarse al otro lado de ron cuando chelsy rápidamente lo ocupo, ron estaba apunto de decirle que ese lugar ya estaba ocupado pero Hermione le murmuro un "no te preocupes" y se sentó al lado de Harry.

-y dinos Daniel's , que te trae por acá?-dijo Ginny fríamente refiriéndose a chelsey.

tan fría como siempre ginebra, cuantas vez te voy a decir tarde o temprano me tendrás que aceptar, verdad ron?- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono empalagoso.

Ron solo la miro con cara de " y yo por que" y siguió comiendo.

-bueno no contestaste mi pregunta- replico Ginny

-vine a visitarlos, que no puede una vieja amiga venir a visitar a su prometido?-esto ultimo lo dijo con gran énfasis y tomando al mano de ron .

a Hermione se le abrieron los ojos OO , ron casi escupe la comida que estaba masticando , Harry se le quedo viendo con cara de asombro y Ginny empezó a reír.

no me digas , jajajaja , que eso jajajaja te lo creíste – decía Ginny –POR DIOS SANTO CHALSEY DANIEL'S- decía Ginny esto ultimo con un tono mas serio- SOLO ERAN UNOS NIÑOS DE 11 AÑOS ,mi hermano no hablaba en serio-

eso no es verdad claro que si hablaba en serio, verdad ronnie?-decía chelsy, Harry y Hermione miraban aquella escena como si fuese una película, no se atrevían a intervenir por que ni si quiera comprendían bien el asunto.

-ron contéstame, dile a tu hermana que eso si fue verdad, dile-

-NO!!- dijo ron hablando por primera vez y algo molesto – no chelsy, entiende fue hace 6 años , no lo entiendes cuando unos es niño no se puede comprometer-dijo ron algo irritado

-pe-pe pero ron tu lo pro...-

-YAAAA- decía ron – nunca pensaste que nos separaríamos por 7 años? Yo si y mi vida cambio , y pensé que tu igual te avías olvidado de mi , desde que te vi cuando entre a la casa supe que vendrías a eso , pero entiende , eso ya paso y tuviste mucho tiempo para olvidarlo así como yo –dijo ron aun mas irritado

-pero me querías??- decía chelsey

-PERO YA NO- ron empezaba a molestarse mas- ENTIENDE , QUIERES QUE TE SEA MAS CLARO, YO AMO A OTRA PERSONA- y con esto ultimo ron se levanto de la silla y salió al jardín .

chelsey tenia lagrimas en los ojos y subió corriendo a su cuarto.

Hermione salió tras ron para ayudarlo.

Cuando solo quedaban Harry y Ginny...

-y supongo que quieres que te explique todo con detalle no?????

-bueno me arias un favor por que no entendí ni papas- decía Harry.

Mientras tanto Hermione buscaba a ron y lo encontró sentado en medio del jardín.

-r-ron, estas bien?-decía Hermione sigilosamente- no se que este pasando pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar con tigo si me necesitas-dijo mientras se agachaba en frente de ron y lo abrazaba, por un momento ron no correspondió el abrazo , pero fueron cuestiones de segundos para que este lo hiciera.

-gracias Hermione-decía ron mientras la abrazaba – eres la mejor , supongo que te debo una explicación –decía mientras se recargaba en un árbol – mira esto fue lo que paso seis años atrás, chelsey era una amiga que tenia , pero para serte exacto fue la primera amiga que tuve , fue antes de entrar a howgarts, yo pensé que ella me gustaba y pues yo le gustaba a ella, pensé que la amaba, pero que equivocado estaba, el amor lo descubrí cuando entre a howgarts , con tigo , desde que te vi supe que estaba muy equivocado respecto a lo que sentía con chelsey .el caso es que el día antes de irme a howgarts yo le dije que ella se iba a casar con migo, pero por favor quien va a ser caso a un chavito de 11 años yo pensé que ya ni se acordaba , pensé que igual que ya avía echo su vida – decía ron sin comprender –pero créeme que va a ser la primera "promesa" que jamás voy a cumplir, por que con quien me voy a casar es con tigo, decía mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-ron – decía Hermione fingiendo que estaba ofendida- primero tendrás que deshacer tu compromiso con ella- decía riendo.

-hermi- le decía ron mientras se paraba- no me da risa.

lo siento Sr. Weasley-dijo Hermione parándose a lado de ron.

Disculpa aceptada , Sra. Weasley- decía ron mientas rodeaba la cintura de Hermione con sus brazos y la iba acercando a el.

Ho entiendo a donde vas ron – decía Hermione divertida mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ron y acercaba sus labios para besarlo, fue el mejor beso que se habían dado, fue el beso mas tierno y apasionado que jamás hayan imaginado, a Hermione le temblaban las piernas y esperaba que ese beso nunca acabara.

Lo que no sabia es que alguien los veía desde una ventana de la madriguera, para ser exactos chelsey.

-así que es ella – pensaba- no importa lo que tenga que hacer pero tu vas a ser mio.

Continuara...


	2. tres dias solos

Hola de nuevo ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! GrAcIaS a todos / as los que leyeron la primera parte de mi fic, espero les haya gustado y bueno pues esta es la segunda parte espero que les guste y manden R/R por fas , 100000 gracias todos / as de nuevo aa por cieto ya les habia comentado q ya lo habia publicado en otra pag pero le eh hecho unas cuantas modificacione apartir de este capi para que este mejo jajaja sale se cuidan corazones

Besos

MirandaWeasley

Unas vacaciones diferentes.

Segundo cap.

" 3 dias solos "

Era una mañana hermosa. El sol iluminaba cada rincón de la madriguera.

En el cuarto de ron no se veía activada alguna ya que el y Harry dormían cómodamente.

Por lo contrario, en el cuarto de Ginny, Hermione y ella ya se habían despertado y vestido. Hermione le contaba a Ginny todo lo sucedido la noche anterior

-es que gin no tienes idea, fue genial, en las pocas horas que llevamos de novios no me había besado de esa manera-decía hermione con voz soñadora –mas bien nunca nadie me había besado de esa manera fue algo tan…pero tan…-

-mojado?- sugirió ginny riendo

-ginny no juegues todavía te cuento mis momentos "íntimos", si se le pueden llamar así, con tu hermano y tu dices eso- decía hermione volteando a ver a ginny- aunque ahora que lo mencionas, si lo fue-

-iuuuuu!!!-dijo ginny con cara de asco- hermione no tienes que ser tan explicita al fin y al cabo es…es… es mi ¡hermano! que asco- termino riendo

Después de seguir hablando un rato decidieron bajar a desayunar.

-buenos días chicas- dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras le daba vuelta a una tostada y servia jugo en unos vasos

-buenos días- contestaron al unísono Ginny y Hermione sentándose una enfrente de la otra.

-los chicos no se han despertado?-pregunto la Sra. Weasley mientras ponía un plato de salchichas y otro con huevo en la mesa

no , aun no –contesto Ginny sirviéndose unas salchichas -no te lo había mencionado herms, pero chelsy me revienta el hígado , desde siempre no tienes idea de cómo se le tiraba a mi hermano-

ginny que son esas palabras-decía la sra. Weasley refiriéndose a "se le tiraba "

lo siento mami , es inevitable no poder mencionar las palabras chelsy y zorra en la misma oración- contesto ginny con vos de 1+12.

Ginny es suficiente-dijo su madre con tono de si sigues te las veras despues

Hermione y ginny chocaron las palmas de las manos por debajo de mesa mientras reian.

-mama por que la invitaste?- pregunto Ginny

-yo no la invite, cariño – dijo la Sra. Weasley sentandose al lado de su hija- sus papas se fueron de vacaciones, y no tenían con quien dejarla-

-cuanto tiempo? –pregunto ginny como esperando a que le dieran una sentencia de 100 años en azkaban

-2 semanas cariño-replico su madre

-que no se podía ir con ellos?- pregunto Ginny sonando como algo lógico y obvio

-no cariño –

-y ya sabemos por que verdad?-se volteo hacia hermione eh hizo una seña de estar embarazada. Mientras las dos reían

Hermione y Ginny continuaron tranquilas su desayuno cuando oyeron pasos en la escalera pertenecientes a ron y Harry.

-buenos días – dijeron al entrar a la cocina

-buenos días-contesto la señora Weasley, seguidos de ellos bajaron los gemelos y por ultimo chelsey.

Ron se sentó al lado de hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-que guapa estas hoy preciosa - le dijo en lo bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara –bueno siempre-

Hermione solo se sonrojo un poco, aun no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de aprecio y mucho menos a que la llamara así, es decir siempre toda su vida había soñado y esperado esos momentos pero jamás pensó que se fueran a hacer realidad.

-bueno ya que están los 5 aquí -dijo la señora Weasley tomando aire –hoy me voy a ir con fred y george al callejón diagon a comprar los libros y nos vamos a quedar halla 3 días , pues los gemelos tienen algunos asuntos pendientes que ver haya ,cualquier cosa voy a estar en el caldero chorreante –

Todos se quedaron con cara de asombro, los iban a dejar solos?? No podía ser cierto. Hermione, harry, ginny y ron intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y siguieron con su desayuno sin mucha plática.

Después del desayuno todos vieron como la Sra. Weasley y los gemelos desaparecían en la chimenea por la red flu.

-pórtense bien y no quiero ver la casa hecha un desastre cuando llegue –fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir a la Sra. Weasley antes de desaparecer.

-yes!! Libres al fin!!! Creo que no hay mejor manera de empezar el día que comiendo papitas y refresco en exceso!!- dijo ginny antes de irse de nuevo a la cocina

-ey! Invita un poco no? –dijo Harry mientras se paraba e iba atrás de Ginny.

Mientras tanto ron y Hermione estaban platicando sentados en el sofá de la sala muy juntitos hasta que chelsey se sentó entre ellos.

-que vamos a ser estos días que nos quedamos solos-dijo chelsy mas para ron que para hermione.

-vamos???-dijo ron molesto por la interrupción – no se tu, pero nosotros 2 ya tenemos algunos planes y no estas incluida en ellos-.

Hermione sonrió discretamente al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenia chelsey.

-ey Harry! Mañana es la fiesta de patil verdad? – dijo ron

-mmmmm si eso creo – dijo Harry mientras llegaba con ginny compartiendo un gran plato de papas con exceso de chile.

-aaaaa es verda, toda vía tengo que ver unas cosas pendientes para eso, me acompañas Ginny?-pregunto hermione emocionada

si solo esperame un momento es que no quiero que harry me deje sin alimento jejeje ,solo cabo y enseguida voy -dijo Ginny viendo a harry quien ya se alejaba con el plato de papas- ¡¡¡potter regresa aquí con las papas !!!

Hermione subió al cuarto de Ginny donde estaban sus cosas, y decidió sentarse un momento en la cama para arreglar unas cosas de su baúl, de repente chelsey entro y cerró la puerta con un leve azoto.

-primero y que quede bien claro –dijo chelsey a Hermione con cara de soy un perro y tengo rabia –ron fue, es y será mío, entendido o te lo explico con manzanitas como en el kinder??. Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por recuperarlo que no te quepa duda.

-y segundo y que te quede claro a ti- dijo Hermione molesta y parándose de la cama- ron es MI novio y antes q nada mi mejor amigo y no estoy dispuesta a que le hagas daño o a que trates de destruir nuestra relación .

-assshhhhhhh- dijo chelsey y salio hecha un tornado al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta o mas bien la aporreaba .

Cuando Ginny llego, hermione le contó todo.

-que le sucede!!- dijo Ginny molesta – pobre loca ojala que ya se vaya, a mi nunca me callo bien solo me fastidiaba y aaaaaaaaa no la soporto y no voy a permitir que destruya nada ni siquiera mi paciencia, esta loca o que??!!??!!- Ginny casi explotaba

lo se Ginny y lo mejor será que se lo cuente a tu hermano para que este alerta – dijo Hermione ya mas tranquila al notar el apoyo de su amiga – bien comencemos a ver la ropa para mañana-

y las amigas se dedicaron a sacar y probarse ropa, zapatos y todo tipo de peinados y accesorios.

En otra parte de la casa…..

are lo que sea para que la mosca esa no se quede con mi ronnie aaaaaa la odio, desde el día en que decidió arruinar mi vida, que no entiende que yo amo a ron, quiera o no el va a ser mío- pensaba chelsey muy enojada apunto de explotar.

En la noche todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, todos excepto ron y hermione que estaban en la sala de la madriguera muy acarameladitos como de costumbre estos últimos días frente a la chimenea.

-este, ron te tengo que contar algo- dijo Hermione dejando de besarlo

-si, que es?- pregunto aun con los ojos .

-hoy chelsey me dijo que iba a ser todo lo posible por separarnos.-dijo Hermione mientras miraba hacia la chimenea y luego hacía su novio –yo se que no lo va a poder hacer pero de todas formas te lo cuento para que estemos bien pendientes de cualquier movimiento sospechoso que aga-

que no entiende que somos novios y no solo eso que hay 5 años de amistad que no va a poder romper- dijo ron mientras abrazaba a Hermione y la pegaba mas hacia el -

-lo se ron, solo digo que no hay que confiarse ni un pelo de ella –termino hermione antes de encontrase de nuevo con esos labios que la volvían loca.-

-te amo-susurro ron como pudo

-yo igual- se medio escucho provenir de hermione

Por la mañana ginny se despertó y vio que la cama de hermione ya estaba hecha, como pudo se vistió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras tratando de no caerse por que aun seguía adormilada, cuando llego al final de las escaleras pudo divisar a Hermione y a ron durmiendo en el sofá abrazados, se veían tan lindos y tan enamorados,"ojala algún día pudiera estar así con harry"penso ginny y decidió volver a subir para no molestar o despertarlos, justo cuando llegaba al tercer piso para ir al baño vio a chelsey saliendo de su cuarto. Y se quedo parada en las escaleras haciéndose la tonta mientras miraba sus uñas.

-me permites, intento bajar- le dijo chelsey a ginny

Ginny voltio a ver a todos lados antes de ver a chelsey

-aaa eres tu….estem no puedes bajar – decía Ginny tapándole el paso a chelsey para que no bajara

y por que debería de hacerte caso?- chelsey intento dar un paso pero fue detenida por ginny

por que si- decía Ginny mientras volvía ponerse frente a ella

aaaaaaaaa ya me hartaste niñita boba déjame pasar-

boba tu abuel.-le contesto ginny molesta -.que no vas a bajar -

ach ya dejame- dijo esto ultimo aventando a Ginny por un lado y bajando las escaleras directo a la sala.

-MACHA!!!!- le grito ginny tirada en el suelo viendo como chelsey bajaba las escaleras

tantan tan q pasara

perdón por no actualizar es q no mellegaba la inspiración grax a los q la leyeron en especial a laos r/r q me dejaron prometo actualizar ciao-


	3. fiesta y sorpresas

Chelsey bajo las escaleras seguida por Ginny y al llegar a la sala, para su sorpresa, estaba vacía, se dirigieron a la cocina y al entrar vieron a Hermione y a ron preparando el desayuno

-no ron así no, al revés -le decía Hermione divertida viendo como ron intentaba revolver la masa para los hot-cakes.

-eres una histérica Weasley no entiendo por que no me dejabas bajar- decía chelsey mientras se daba la media vuelta y subía de nuevo.

-solo por molestar – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa fingida. Y sacandole la lengua en forma infantil enseguida se volteo hacia el par de tortolitos

-como llegaron tan rápido a acá? digo estaban durmiendo en la sala yo los vi! con estos ojos que algún día se comerán los gusanos- dijo Ginny confundida y señalándose los ojos .

Hermione y ron se voltearon riendo, ron se veía realmente gracioso ya que estaba lleno de pasta para hot-cakes

-oímos tus gritos – dijo ron como diciendo es tan obvio.

-si y fue lo único que se nos ocurrió….venir a la cocina y fingir hacer algo -termino Hermione tambien con un poco de pasta en la cara

-y... Y... y como hicieron tan rápido la masa?-pregunto Ginny al mismo tiempo que señalaba el tazón en el que se encontraba la masa

-un hechizo muy censillo de hacer – dijo Hermione señalando su barita y dándole un beso- ahora, cuantos quieres?-

-olvídenlo, aparte mi hermano no tiene fama de buen cocinero- dijo Ginny riendo y salio de la cocina

cállate que tu ni sabes que significa la palabra cocinar!!- grito ron

ya ron olvidalo-le dijo hermione- estas lleno de masa-

asi??-preg ron tocándose la cara

si-dijo hermione asintiendo con la cabeza – justo aquí….- le dijo acercándose a el ya que tenia un poco cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Donde mas tengo? me la quitas?-decía ron acercándose a ella.

Ya ron no seas aprovechado-le decía hermione riendo

Ron puso cara de niño regañada

-bueno lo intente no?-le dijo divertido

jajajaja, mira ahí viene Harry- dijo hermione señalándolo antes de que ron intentara darle un beso

hola harry vas a desayunar?-pregunto ron resignado

si…espera…. tu hiciste el desayuno?... no gracias –dijo harry en broma mientras se sentaba y servia tres vasos con jugo- no es verdad viejo, quiero 5 por el momento-

Después de desayunar los chicos se fueron a dar una vuelta por el jardín. ya que había un poco de calor y decidieron salir un rato.

-hoy es la fiesta -decia ginny emocionada mientras asi un bailecito con las manos

-de vdd?? No lo puedo creer paso muy rápido la semana- decia hermione sorpenida y emocionada a la vez

-si lo se- dijeron los 3 restantes

Ya en la tarde ginny y hermione se fueron para comenzar a arreglarse

, mientras tanto los chicos platicaban en el cuarto de ron y chelsey………………….quien sabe por ahí perdida (jejejejej :P)

-bueno harry , no quiero que pienses que soy un acelerado , pero yaaaaa! Tienes a mi pobre hermana esperando desde hace mucho no crees?- decía ron divertido mientras se tendía sobre la cama.

- si ya se ron, pero es que no se como o cuando, digo no es que yo no quiera, creeme , me muero de ganas de tener algo formal con ginny , pero lo estoy pensando todo con mucho cuidado quiero que todo sea perfecto – decía harry mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación con cara de preocupación .

-bueno si de acuerdo pero solo te voy a decir dos cosas: 1: mientras mas te lo pienses mas trabajo te va a dar y 2: deja de estar dando vueltas alrededor que me estas mareando-después de esto los dos se partieron de risa .

-por que las mujeres se tardan tanto arreglandose?-pregunto ron

-no se es como preguntar por que van al baño en grupo-contesto harry

-o por que se ponen una toalla en la cabeza después de bañarse- continúo ron

-o por que siempre que andan cuchicheando entre ellas-prosigio harry

-o por que…..

y asi siguieron un buen rato

mientras tanto en la habitación de ginny…

-crees que chelsey vaya? – pregunto hermione mientras se probaba un vestido amarillo

-tiene que ir por desgracia, mi mama le dijo -contesto ginny con mala cara mientras se pintaba las uñas- cambiando de tema hermí, cual vestido crees que esta mejor?-

Ginny decidía entre un vestido azul celeste sin tirantes o uno blanco tipo halter

-en mi opinión, gin, creo que el blanco… esta mas bonito, aparte harry te tiene que verte bien guapa no?- dijo hermione riendo

-jajajaja claro es verdad- dijo ginny – herms dime, como te va con mi hermanito o hermanote? Cómo sea es igual, como te va?-

-buenooooooooooo , no me puedo quejar, jajajaj, tu hermano es el niño ideal ……….el niño que cualquiera quisiera tener- dijo hermione con voz soñadora.

-pues será como pareja por que como hermano , nooooo mejor no te digo no te quiero decepcionar- dio ginny riendo- tu que te vas a poner?-

Hermione saco un vestido hermoso sin tirantes, era de rosa pálido con algunos detalles en blanco.

Cuando casi ya daba la hora de irse ron y harry bajaron para esperar a las chicas, chelsey toda vía no aparecía, suponían que estaba en su cuarto vistiéndose.

Cuando hermione y ginny bajaron, recibieron muchos elogios de parte de ron y harry.

-nena!!estas increíble– dijo ron con la boca abierta

-gracias ron, tu te ves guapísimo- dijo mientras le besaba, ron tenia un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga azul marino con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y medio metida en el pantalon.

-ginny, estén…..emmmm….te ves muy bien –dijo harry sonrojándose

-tu igual harry –dijo ginny sonrojándose igual, harry traía una camisa verde botella y un pantalón negro.

Desde arriba de las escaleras se hoyo que alguien se aclaro la garganta y chelsey se apareció.

-ese vestido es igual al mío!!!!!!- dijo hermione molesta

-haber tu araña con 2 patas , me haces el favor de subir y cambiarte – dijo ginny muy molesta indicandole el camino de regreso.

-yo no me voy a cambiar nada si alguien se va a cambiar aquí es esa- dijo chelsey divertida viendo la cara de hermione que la fulminaba con la mirada.

-esa tiene nombre, te lo recuerdo, daniels -dijo ron molesto por el comentario.

-hay por favor ronnie a ese no se le puede llamar nombre, hermione, suena como mayonesa jajajaja – dijo chelsey mientras se acercaba a ron

-ultima vez que me llamas ronnie , entendido , sino – dijo ron

-si no que ronnie-

-si no te convierto en araña y te piso – dijo hermione sacando su barita

sabían que no podían hacer magia fuera del colegio , pero chelsey no.

-OK-dijo chelsey algo asustada – guarda esa cosa

Hermione rió y guardo su barita y subió las escaleras

-herms, a donde vas – pregunto ron preocupado

-a cambiarme, total el rosa pálido es un color que no me va y pasado de moda –

Después de 5 minutos hermione bajo, esta vez con un vestido fucsia sin tirantes que le llegaba a las rodillas

-hermione pensé que ya no podías quedar mejor que antes – dijo ron volviendo a decirlo con la boca abierta

-gracias, ahora si ya nos podemos ir, disculpen la tardanza-

Tu no te tienes que disculpar hermí, ella se debería de disculpar – dijo harry señalando a chelsey.

-por la red flu?- pregunto ginny cambiando de tema antes de que chelsey replicara algo en contra de su cuñada

Los tres asintieron pero, chelsey ni siquiera sabia a que se referían, mientras harry y ginny desaparecían por la chimenea ron y hermione le explicaron a duras penas como se usaba la chimenea para llegar a otro lugar.

-hermione que bonito esta el collar que traes- le dijo ron

-hay gracias mi mama me lo dio cuando cumplí 15 años- dijo hermione – es muy especial para mi .hermione volteo a ver a chelsey y vio que los miraba atentamente, sin dejar de mirar a chelsey, hermione se acerco a ron y solo aparto su mirada para besarlo y enseguida regreso a chelsey para ver su reacción y hermione le sonrió mientras chelsey echaba humo por las orejas.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, chelsey se perdió y se sentaron en una mesa donde estaban lavender y parvati con dean y seamus .

Estaban hablando muy animados cuando chelsey apareció y fingió tropezarse con hermione, mientras sin darse cuenta hermione , chelsey le jalo el collar que llevaba puesto.

-de verdad, que niña mas infantil, ya que busque algo que hacer y deje de estar de ensimosa. En fin hoy me voy a divertir y Nadie-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a chelsey- lo va a impedir, vdd ronie??-dijo hermione con voz de "yo no rompo un plato" mientras abrazaba a ron y veía la cara de chelsey al llamarlo ronie.

-ashhhhhhhhhh ya me voy – dijo y desapareció.

Todos se levantaron a bailar menos ron y hermione se quedaron platicando en la mesa. Ron se empezó a acercar a hermione y hermione se hizo el pelo para atrás y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de ron, seguían acercándose mas ron le susurro un "te amo" cuando sus narices comenzaron a rozar se seguian acercando mas, mas ya casi podían sentir el aliento del otro y sus labios hacían pequeños roces se seguían acercando mas y mas y…

-chicos, por favor, vamos a bailar – dijo ginny interrumpiendo a propósito-luego tendrán tiempo para besuquerase como es debido pero ahora…

Ron voltio a verla, si las miradas mataran, ginny ya seria un fantasma.

-que quieres –le pregunto ron a ginny fingiendo amabilidad

-que vengan a bailar, obvio- y se fue de nuevo con harry. Quien la estaba esperando mientras reía, se veía que los dos planearon esa situación, ah! pero ya verán cuando sean ellos los que se besen, pensó ron con malicia.

-vamos – dijo hermione algo animada parándose pero ron no quería –ron no seas aguado-

Ron seguía quieto en su lugar mirando a hermione parada enfrente suyo, de verdad se le veían ganas de bailar, pero esperaría un poco mas, era malo.

-bueno si no quieres bailare yo solo aquí esperando a que te decidas-decía hermione comenzando a bailar- o que otro me invite a bailar –

-creo que me han entrado las ganas de bailar-decía ron mientras se paraba y comenzaba a bailar con hermione.

-las palabras mágicas nunca fallan-dijo riendo hermione

Había una canción movida pero para ron y hermione era como si fuera lenta estaban los dos muy juntos y de nuevo ron trato de besar a hermione, pero alguien los empujo por detrás y se separaron.

-ya me canse- susurro ron

-que?- pregunto hermione sin saber que paso

-que no te eh podido dar un beso – le dijo entre molesto y divertido - ven

Ron busco un sitio donde no hubiera nadie y entraron a una como sala vacía.

Tenía 1 sillón largo como para 4 personas y dos pequeños sillones individuales a cada lado, con una chimenea enfrente que en estos momentos estaba apagada. también había varios muebles tapados por sabanas blancas y la habitación era iluminada por dos grandes ventanas, la luna se veía desde la segunda ventana.

Ron sonrió triunfante al ver que estaba vacía la sala. Cerro despacio la puerta, enseguida se acerco a hermione

-por fin – susurro segundos antes de besarla por un segundo- a solas -

Siguieron así durante unos minutos, el beso comenzó lento y tierno y poco a poco iba tomando intensidad, hermione revolvía el pelo de ron, mientras ron con una mano tomaba la cintura de hermione y con otra acariciaba un lado de su cara de vez en cuando s eles escapaba un "te amo". Sin darse cuenta ya estaban parados enfrente del gran sillón, hermione solo lo vio de reojo, seguía besando a ron, pero pensaba que ya estaba cansada de estar parada y los tacones que tenían, noayudaban.

Sin pensarlo dos veces jalo a ron al sillón y sin querer cayo sobre el.

A ron no le pareció importarle y siguieron besándose, hasta que ron comenzó a besarle el cuello y descubrió que el collar que traía hermione ya no lo tenia .pero prefirió esperara para decírselo por que en ese momento estaban muy ocupado.

Ron, sin pensarlo, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su vestido inconscientemente a lo q hermione reacciono separándose de el.

-ron q intentas – dijo mientras volvía a abrochárselos.

-lo siento nena,me deje llevar – dijo ron muy muy apenado

-emm ron sabes me siento un poco mal voy a salir un momento de acuerdo- la chica salio sin esperar la respuesta de ron, en realidad estaba algo confundida.

Ron se quedo sentado pensando en lo que acababa de hacer y muy arrepentido salio buscando a hermione pero no la encontró, la busco durate 15 minutos y nada de ella hasta que por fin vio a ginny y harry .

-Hola chicos – dijo ron algo apurado – no han visto a hermione?

-si –dijo ginny – se acaba de ir a la casa, dijo que se sentía un poco mal por que?

-demonios – se dijo a si mismo mientras se dab un golpe en la cabeza – bueno chicos nos vemos mas al rato en la casa- y si decir mas salio apurado a ver a hermione .

-crees que se hayan peleado? –pregunto ginny a harry

-espero que no – dijo harry y atrajo mas a ginny para seguir bailando

Los dos se quedaron con la duda y caras de preocupación y de no entender nada.

Cuando ron llego a la madriguera subió corriendo al cuarto de ginny y vio que estaba entre abierto y salía un pequeño rallo de luz. Titubeo un poco antes de tocar la puerta y pensó lo que le iba a decir

Toc toc toc- ron llamo a la puerta

-preciosa, soy yo puedo pasar?-

-sssi – se hoyo decir desde adentro

Ron entro y descubrió a hermione sentada en la cama apoyada en la pared leyendo un libro y con los ojos ligeramente rojos.

Pero eso no fue lo que dejo petrificado unos cuantos momentos a ron , lo que le impacto fue ver a hermione en pijama, nunca la Habana visto así , tenia puesta una de esas pijamas de blusa de tirantes muy pegaditas y un short bastante corto y su pelo recogido en una cola .

-hermione estas bien?- le pregunto ron

-si – dijo esta mientras se limpiaba discretamente una lagrima- bueno…….. no , para que te miento.-

-quieres hablar – le pregunto ron subiendo a la cama y sentandose alado de ella.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras tres lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por su mejilla.

-segura- le volvió a preguntar ron mientras la abrazaba

- hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza

-entonces si quieres hablar- , le volvió a insistir ron, y hermione asintió y se separo de ron.

Tomo aire y comenzó a hablar

-veras, me la estoy pasando muy bien con tigo y todo, pero chelsey se empeña en arruinarme todo y la verdad ya no la aguanto, por mas q intento ignorarla, haya va a estar ella siempre y lo de hoy, hoy fue una noche muy mala para mi, veras primero se pone el mismo vestido que yo, sabes cuanto tiempo tarde en escoger ese vestido para hoy? y luego mi collar favorito desaparece, si mi mamá se entera me mata , aparte yo amaba ese collar , y luego – hermione se callo un momento estuvo apunto d e decir lo que avía pasado hace unos momentos pero prefirió callarse .

-se lo que ibas a decir, la verdad por eso vine mas que nada a buscarte te quería dar una disculpa, de verdad lo hice sin pensar no se que me paso, lo siento mucho ,- dijo ron realmente arrepentido.

-no es solo eso, no te culpo del todo ron, ósea yo también te di motivos para pensar eso, te tire al sofá pero no era con esa intención solo los zapatos ya me lastimaban y no quería seguir parada-decia hermione- y pues tampoco es que no quiera y no quiero que me mal interpretes pero el simple hecho de pensar en "eso" me aterra, es decir, aun estamos chicos y tenemos muchas cosas por delante y me gustaría que fuera algo especial pero aun no estoy lista para hablar ni pensar en eso, me entiendes-

Hermione abrazo a ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-si y pienso igual que tu, solo que no se que paso hoy de verdad perdón nena – dijo ron muy apenado abrazándola un poco mas fuerte y dándole un beso en la frente- ven vamos-

La llevo a su cuarto (y no mal piensen)

-aquí podemos platicar mejor, solo esperame unos minutos me voy a cambiar, a horita vuelvo –dijo ron antes de cerrar la puerta y salir.

Ron se puso unos bóxer y una de esas playeras sin mangas o camisetas sport

Cuando iba de regreso a su cuarto se topo con chelsy

-antes de que digas nada – le dijo ron algo molesto– quiero que dejes en paz a hermione, de acuerdo, por que ya me tienes arto, de tus niñerías – y se dio la vuelta para irse

-donde esta ¿en tu cuarto verdad, ya fui a buscarla al de ginny y no esta – dijo chelsey

-que te importa, buscala por toda la casa si quieres, no tienes nada mejor que hacer verdad? no ya veo …a y por cierto devuelveme su collar se que tu lo tienes –

chelsey chasqueo la lengua y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y saco el collar –toma – le dijo a ron de mala gana.

-con tu permiso, mi novia me espera en algún lugar de la casa donde tu no la puedas encontrar– dijo ron y subió las escaleras.

Al entrar a su cuarto vio a hermione dormida, dejo el collar en su mesita de noches y se acostó en la cama a leer un pedaso de el profeta ,sobre los resultados del quidittch, unos instantes después sintió como hermione se volteaba y lo abrazo , seguía dormida pero ron esperara que ese momento no acabara

Fin del capitulo

espero que les haya gustado y prometo que el sigiente cap lo voy a poner mas rapido espero que les esta gustando y porfas dejen R/R plz gracias a todos los que me dejaron R/R y espero q les guste .


	4. parejas y mentiras

Holaa!!!Siento tanto la tardanza tuve tantas cosas de verdad, entre examens trabajos lecciones, elecciones de universidades que horror fue el año mas pesado de toda mi vida pero aquí estoy de nuevo y esta seman termino con este fic!!!lo prometo las recompensare ¡!!! Y ya tengo listo otro que se q les va a encantar asi que mil dosculpas y disfruten este cap…dejen R&R

Ginny y harry llegaron a la madriguera, y se despidieron a mitad de la escalera para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-hasta mañana gin-dijo harry

-hasta mañana -

-buenas noche-dijo harry

-igualmente-le contesto ginny

-pueees… hasta mañana no?-le dijo harry

-puesss siii… que duermas bien-le dijo ginny

-si igualmente-

-ok-

-uhu,ok-

-bueno pues me voy a mi cuarto-

-si yo igual-

Cuando harry abrió la puerta vio a la feliz pareja acostada.

-creo q hoy vas a tener q dormir en su cama – dijo ron, quien todavía estaba despierto, señalando a hermione – y haber si ya con mi pobre hermana no?- dijo ron riendo.

- voy a tratar, lo prometo – dijo ron siguiéndole el juego – no sabes que coraje me da irme a dormir haya – dijo sarcásticamente y riendo harry. – Hasta mañana – le dijo a ron tras cerrar la puerta.

Harry se dirigió al cuarto de ginny y toco

-puedo pasar?- pregunto desde afuera.

-si – se hoyo decir a ginny

Cuando harry entro ginny le dijo

-esta con el verdad?-

-si jajá te importa si duermo hoy en su cama?- dijo harry sentándose en la cama de hermione que estaba enfrente de la de ginny.

- no, en lo mas mínimo- dijo ginny mientras se tumbaba en su cama estaba muy cansada, se la paso toda la noche bailando con harry los pies le latían horriblemente.

Harry igual se acostó y con un movimiento de la varita ginny apago la luz.

Harry dudo un momento pero luego recordó las palabras de ron "mientras mas lo pienses más difícil es"

si tiene razón –dijo harry – ahora o nunca, bueno tal vez mañana o al siguiente pero……… no ahora- pensó harry esto ultimo lo pensó en voz alta

-que harry?-pregunto ginny

que necesito hablar con tigo – dijo incorporándose y yendo donde ginny.

Que es harry? –dijo ginny confundida y preocupada a la vez.

Ginny,-dijo harry y tomo aire-me ….me ...me gustas

Ginny quedo sorprendida jamás se espero eso.

-si ginny, te quiero, y mucho y no es un cariño de amigos no es de algo mas gin, lo siento, siento q eres la persona con la q debo de pasar mas tiempo e incluso toda mi vida, alo mejor pienses q estoy loco pero es lo q pienso ahora – dijo harry y se volvió a ir a su cama pensando q por fin lo había dicho.

Del otro lado de la casa….

Hermione despertó y se dio cuenta que precisamente no estaba en su cama ,en el cuarto de ginny ,estaba en el cuarto de ron e incluso durmiendo con el abrazada a el,, ella solo dio un suspiro de alegria y le dio a ron, quien ahora estaba dormido, un suave beso en el cachete y se volvió a recostar en el.

-harry- dijo ginny –aun estas despierto?

-si- dijo este

-la verdad es q sabes que tu me gustas desde siempre, pero en estas vacaciones te e conocido mas y creo que tu no eres el único que siente ese cariño especial, yo igual lo siento asía ti, y me as agarrado por sorpresa y la verdad no se que decirte estoy muy feliz pero a la vez no se q responder……………..-

-solo respondedme-dijo harry –te gustaría ser mi novia????

-esa respuesta si me la se –dijo ginny mientras sonreía- si harry claro q si-

Harry fue hasta donde su nueva y flamante novia y la beso en las mejilla-buenas noches gin –le dijo

-igualmente – y ginny se durmió esperando q ese no fuera un sueño.

Ya era de día, de nuevo el sol brillaba por toda la madriguera pero ese día no tanto como anteriores se podían ver una que otra nueve tapando a la gigantesca estrella.

Harry despertó y fue a la cama de ginny no podía seguir desperdiciando tiempo y menos ahora que estaban juntos-

-buenos días dormilona – le dijo al oído –hoy nos toca hacer la comida.

Ginny después de un esfuerzo despertó y se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos

-harry- dijo esta- anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño sabes, soñé q tu y yo éramos novios –dijo ginny para comprobar si era verdad o en realidad solo soñaba.

-ginny-dijo harry riendo- no lo soñaste-

-de verdad –dijo fingiendo incredulidad

-de verdad-

-harry-dijo mientras lo abrazaba – eso esperaba, así de sorprendida me dejaste ya vez.

Por otra parte hermione estaba recargada sobre su brazo viendo dormir a ron mientras le acariciaba el pelo y debes en cuando le daba pequeños besos, se veía tan lindo durmiendo, así de tranquilito parecía un niño pequeño. En una de esas con la intención de despertarlo le dio un prolongado beso el cual poco a poco fue correspondiendo ron.

-mmmm…por que no….mmmm me despiertas así…mmm todas las mañanas – dijo ron incorporándose sin terminar el beso.

-por que si no perdería el encanto – dijo hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-no te vayas – le dijo ron y puso cara de yo no fui

- me tengo q ir a cambiar, por que la verdad me muero de hambre – dijo hermione abriendo la puerta del cuarto- ahorita regreso –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y le guiñaba un ojo.

Ron aprovecho a que su novia se fue a cambiar para hacer lo mismo.

Cuando hermione regreso vio a ron tal y como lo había dejado acostado en la cama, solo que ya no estaba con su pijama y ahora etaba haciéndose el dormido.

Hermione solo sonrió y se acerco a el.

-uuuy …. Creo q se volvió a dormir –dijo hermione fingiendo –creo q lo tendré q volver a despertar-

Ron sonrió y seguía fingiendo, estaba esperando su beso cuando

¡PAF!

Un almohadazo dio contra el

-jajajajjaja- rió hermione – no te lo esperabas verdad?

-GRanger – dijo ron– me las vas a pagar – dijo riendo y persiguiendo a hermione por todo el cuarto, hermione corría mientras reía y se subió a la cama para tratar de escapar , pero ron desde abajo la agarro de la cintura

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no jajaja suéltame jajaja – dijo hermione

Ron la bajo de la cama y la puso frente a el y se empezó a acercar a ella

-no –dijo ron – hasta que me des un ……….-

Ron fue interrumpido por que la puerta del cuarto se abrió bruscamente y chelsey se asomo por ella

Ron la volteo a ver con cara de ¡LARGO! Mientras todavía tenía a hermione abrazada

-que quieres?- le pregunto hermione secamente

-no vine a hablar con tigo si?- dijo chelsey- ronnie dicen esos dos q ya bajen a comer –

-por favor no creo q te hayan mandado harry y ginny –

- y no me DIGAS RONNIE-dijo ron molesto.

-hay da igual, y no me mandaron ellos , pero están bastante ocupados dándose besos que supongo q me lo hubieran pedido y vine por mi cuenta, -dijo chelsy cerrando la puerta

Ron y hermione se quedaron in móviles repitiendo las palabras de chelsey en su cabeza ", pero están bastante ocupados dándose besos". Ron y hermione se voltearon a ver con cara de asombro y en un dos por tres salieron disparados del cuarto

-crees q?- pregunto hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras lo mas rápido que podía

-ayer yo le dije a harry pero nunca creí- dijo ron igual bajando las escaleras corriendo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cocina vieron a harry y ginny sentados platicando.

-baya que crei q una manada bajaba por esa escalera – dijo ginny

-mmmmmmm espagueti, harry espero que tu lo hayas hecho por que de mi hermana no lo creo- dijo ron

-cállate animal – dijo ginny

Ron y hermione se voltearon para servirse

-saben –dijo ron – chelsey nos contó una historia muy chistosa

-si dijo que ustedes dos……..- trato de acabar hermione, pero cuando se voltearon a hablar con harry y ginny, los vieron besándose,

Ron y hermione se quedaron de a cuatro

-bueno chicos – dijo hermione agarrando su plato y su vaso – nos vamos a comer por ahí

-si, hagan como si nunca hubiéramos entrado –termino ron, harry y ginny permanecieron como si nadie hubiera dicho nada.

Ron y hermione salieron riéndose y se sentaron al pie de la escalera.

-te juro q me quede así OO – dijo hermione

-vaya chelsey no mentía jajaja – dijo ron

-no pero esos dos van a tener que explicar muchas cosas –dijo hermione

-muchas –continuo ron pero un espagueti resbalo de su tenedor, manchando una parte de su pantalón- demonios –

-ronnieee- dijo hermione entretenida- pareces bebe –

En ese momento chelsey iba bajando por las escaleras chelsey y no pudo soportar que esa le dijera ronnie a su ron cuando a ella no se lo permitía, patio el vaso de hermione y este se derramo completamente en ella

-ey cuidado por donde caminas ñoña! - dijo hermione

-uy! Que pena lo siento tanto – dijo chelsey con una disculpa hipócrita y riendo cuando se alejaba.

- ay ya es q tienes q ver q solo por ser niña no eh perdido la paciencia con ella. Y.- hizo un ademán con su puño.

-ya ron, tranquilo –dijo hermione acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose a el.

-uuuuuuuuuuuuu q bonita se ve la parejita- dijo chelsey- con excepción de ella es muuuuuuuuy fea eh- dijo señalando a hermione

Ron rodó los ojos y tomo a hermione de la mano y se paro

-mira le vuelves a decir algo así y te juro q se me va a olvidar que eres niña –dijo ron –con permiso aH! Y as un favor, recoge nuestros platos-

Ron la llevo al jardín y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

a si eten .estabas a punto de tranquilizarme no?- pregunto ron .

mmmmmmmmmmmm a ti no se te olvida ni una verdad –

Hermione beso a ron

mañana regresa tu mamá verdad? – pregunto hermione

si , ni me lo recuerdes por que frente a ella no podemos estar besándonos a cada rato , solo de ves en cuando , por que si no uuuuuuu yo la veía como se ponía con las novias de charly y bill, jajja –

bueno tendremos que disfrutar este día – dijo hermione mientras lo volvía a besar.

Ya lo creo –dijo ron – vamos a ver como van ginny y harry , por que yo sepa nos deben una explicación –

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-hermione, no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho pero –dijo ron poniéndose colorado – te gustaría volver a dormir con migo hoy, es decir solo dormir, tu sabes ya que harry y ginny pues ya son tal vez no hubiera problema si………..-ron no pudo terminar por que hermione lo interrumpió.

-ron clámate, por que se te hace tan

Difícil decirlo si sabes la respuesta – dijo hermione mientras reía y entraba a la casa.

Hermione les sonrió a harry y ginny en forma de saludo y en un descuido de harry le dijo a ginny que la esperaba arriba y se dirigió al cuarto de ginny.

-emmm…. Harry ahora bajo me parece que eh dejado algo arriba-dijo ginny a harry antes de subir.

Ron se quedo mirando a harry

-que me vez tan interesado?-

-vamos harry estoy esperando a que me digas – dijo ron recargándose en hornilla de la cocina.

-pues tu sabrás, hombre solo seguí tu consejo, sabes tu voz no me dejo de sonar todo el rato que estuve acostado en la cama de hermione "mientras mas lo piensas mas difícil se hace"-dijo harry imitando la voz de ron.

Ron solo rió

-sabia que eso funcionaria, pero al decir verdad nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan rápido-dijo ron

-por favor ron, si tu pudiste, por que yo no – dijo harry riendo

-eso no fue gracioso –

Por otro lado ginny le contaba a hermione lo ocurrido.

-y así fue todo – dijo ginny acabando,

-genial – dijo hermione –ahora no hay excusas amiga –te parece si bajamos, ya tardaste mucho buscando no que cosa, jajja –

-tienes razón vamos –

-ginny por que tardaste tanto – dijo harry mientras iba con ginny y hermione iba al lado de ron.

-me estaba peinando- dijo esta

-mas bien acicalando no?- dijo ron riendo

-cállate bestia –le dijo ginny –jajaja se dan cuenta: la bella y la bestia- dijo mientras señalaba a ron y hermione muerta de la risa.

-Ja Ja Ja , hoy amaneciste muy chistosita no? -

-hermanos–dijeron hermione y harry al mimso tiempo (ya saben asi como cuando una mujer dice "hombes"jajaja)

Ron solo le dirigió una sonrisa.

La tarde paso rápido y cuando menos lo pensaron se fueron a dormir.

-ron – dijo hermione – no crees que hoy chelsey estuvo demasiada callada-

-si y debo admitirlo – me da miedo eso – dijo ron

-eres un tontito- dijo hermione riendo mientras se acercaba a el

Pero ron se izo a un lado y hermione callo en la cama.

Ron se reía de ella mientras esta se incorporaba de nuevo

-así – dijo hermione fingiendo estar molesta- pues ahora te friegas por que ya me voy a dormir y sin beso de buenas noches - dicho esto hermione se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda a ron.

Ron dejo de reírse

herms era broma – dijo ron mientras se acostaba de su lado – pero por favor no me hagas esto, cualquier cosa menos esto – decía ron en broma siguiéndole el juego- no ves que no me puedo dormir hasta que no me des mi beso –

Hemione se voltio riendo

-pareces un bebe – decía antes de besarlo

-así esta mucho mejor – dijo ron antes de recostarse a dormir.

Al día siguiente la Sra. weasley llego aproximadamente al medio día.

Ron, harry, ginny y hermione estaban en la sala ordenando sus libros nuevos que la Sra. weasley les había comprado .

Mientras tanto chelsey entro a la cocina

-hola – dijo chelsey en tono de buena niña (N.A. eso ni ella se lo cree,JA!)-necesita ayuda-

-bueno si eres tan amable, puedes poner los platos para la cena por favor-

-claro- chelsey ayudaba y después de unos momentos dijo- SRa weasley no es por chismosa, y la verdad no esta usted para saberlo ni yo para contárselo pero mientras usted no estuvo paso algo entre ron y hermione –

A la Sra. weasley se le callo un plato que llevaba

-a si, cariño que fue eso que paso –dijo la Sra. Weasley muy preocupada.

-usted sabe, no se haga si mire como dejo el plato, hecho añicos- dijo chelsey fingiendo preocupación.

-pero es verdad lo que me dices cariño?-

-claro que si, es mas cuando llegue de la fiesta, yo vi. A hermione entrando al cuarto de ron-

-ahora si me van a escuchar –dijo la Sra. weasley –y todo esto se va a acabar-

Chelsey sonrió con satisfacción y cuando la Sra. weasley salio de la cocina soltó una carcajada.

-esto de la actuación se me da bastante bien, ahora si hermione prepárate para devolverme lo que me pertenece.

FiN DeL CaPiTuLo

-----------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODS DE NUEVO!!!!!

Que emoción ya el penúltimo capitulo!!!

Espero que lo estén disfrutando y que les guste muchísimo Ü

Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron R/R , por ustedes sigo escribiendo y porfas mandenme de nuevo para saber si les esta gustando, y sugerencias .

--ADELANTOS--

/ Ron y hermione reciben un regaño innecesario.(algo predecible no? Y todo gracias a la P$$# de chelsey :/)

/ chelsey consigue lo que tanto a anhelado (claro esta solo por unos instantes , no soy tan cuel )

/ Ginny descubre que chelsey invento todo

plz sigan leyendo y deje R/R

XOXO

Mirandaweasley


	5. un final¿feliz?

-ronald weasley ¡!!!- grito la sra weasley- tenemos que hablar

Chelsey sonrió mientras salía de la cocina, ron entraba a la cocina algo confundido –tu igual querida, vamos adentro los 2 –dijo refiriendose a hermione y aun molesta la sr weasley, cerro la puerta de la cocina.

Harry, ginny y chelsey solo oian los gritos que la sra weasley pegaba, no se entendia que decia pero se oia muy molesta.

-p-pero mamá ya te dije que no es verdad-le reprochaba ron a su madre ahora estaba roja de cólera

-y como lo se yo? como se que no me están mintiendo, mira que luego esta pobre niña sale con algo mas que puro amor , que vana decir sus padres!!!Que vana pensar de ustedes!!! ron que le hiciste a hermione??..Querida por favor dime q no te obligo ni que Sali con sus tonterias de la prueba de amor…-decía la sra weasley ahora con voz dulce refirinedose a hermione.

-no me obligo, ni me salio con lo de la prueba de amor simplenete por que no paso nada, Sra. Weasley, de verdad, creanos, no paso nada entre nosotros, si chelsey dice que me vio entrando al cuarto de ron fue por que entre a decirle que la llave del lavabo se habia vuelto a atorar y no se abria- mentía hermione, sabían que no habían hecho nada pero tampoco se podía enterar de que habían dormido juntos pues ya no los dejraian solos otras veces.

-si mamá esa es la vdd, aparte como le crees a chelsey que ha tratado de hacerse de cualquier excusa para molestar a hermione.-

-mira ron, no es q no te crea…… pero crees que ella inventaría algo tan grave como esto-.

-si –contestaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-pues hasta que no lo oiga de su boca será mejor que se vayan despidiendo, querida pasado mañana te llevo a tu casa y no te preocupes no les diremos nada a tus papas, -le dijo a hermione, enseguida se volteo a ron – tienes 2 días para demostrarme que no paso nada, y lo creer mejor si chelsey me lo dice-dicho esto la Sra. Weasley salio de la cocina.

-aaaaaaaaaa no puede haber inventado algo como esto –dijo hermione

-será mejor que empecemos a pensar que vamos hacer, por que no quiero que te vayas –dijo ron tomando a hermione por la cintura.

-lo se ron ni yo me quiero ir-y lo beso se besaron durante unos minutos –pero que vamos hacer si ese bicho ya nos tiene comiendo de su mano……

Ginny y harry seguían en la sala sentada esperando a que ron y hermione llegaran, ya habían pasado 20 min. De que la sra. Weasley habia salido de la cocina y ellos seguían ahí.

-que crees que este pasando ahí?-pregunto harry

-no tengo ni idea, hace mucho que mi mamá no regañaba a ron tan feo-dijo ginny tratando de ver si la puerta de la cocina se habría.

Chelsey permanecía callada en una esquina esperando a ver el fruto de sus actos.

Después de otros 10 min. La puerta se abrió

-PUES NO SE POR QUE ME LO DICES A MI!!! SI FUE TU CULPA!!!-gritaba una histérica

Hermione.

-MI CULPA!! CREES QUE ES MI CULPA, AHORA RESULTA QUE TODO ES MI CULPA NO?- le gritaba ron- PUES CLARO SI LA PERFECTA AQUÍ ERES TU, PERDON SE ME OLVIDABA-.

-BIEN PUES SI NO TE AGRADAN LAS COSAS YO CREO Q Q-UE MEJOR AQUÍ T-T-TERMINAMOS-dijo hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

-PUES BIEN!!!! TERMINAMOS-acabo ron.

Hermione solo se le quedo viendo y subió lo más rápido que pudo al cuarto de ginny,seguido de un fuerte portaso , ron solo bufo y se fue a su cuarto, y se escucho como azotaba su puerta de igual manera que hermione .

Ginny y harry se miraban extrañados y sorprendidos, sin más ginny subió corriendo a ver a su amiga y harry a la habitación de ron.

Chelsey se tapaba la boca para que no vieran lo feliz que se encontraba en esos momentos, ahora solo le faltaba volver a enamorar a ron.

Ginny entro donde hermione se encontraba, y la encontró feliz de la vida en la cama viendo sus libros nuevos.

-hermione??? Estas bien ¿??Que paso ¿??-decía ginny sin entender por que su amiga se encontraba tan bien después de lo que había pasado.

-aaaa ginny chelsey me las va a pagar todas juntas!!!-decía hermione.

Ginny solo le puso cara de no entender.

-sabes lo que esa arpía del demonio le invento a tu mamá???-le contaba hermione.

Ginny negó con la cabeza

-que ron y yo nos acostamos! si así como lo oyes –le decía a ginny viendo la cara de sorpresa que esta tenia.

-pero no entiendo por que tu y ron se pelearon………. A menos que-

-no ginny yo no me acosté con tu hermano, y no estamos peleados y no rompimos simple y sencillamente es para lograr que chelsey le diga la verdad a tu mamá pk si no me va a mandar a mi casa y pues chelsey no le va a decir a nadie la verdad solo a tu hermano-

-oooo ya voy entendiendo-decía ginny sonriendo-por fin alguien le va a poner un hasta aquí a esa mocosa!-decía ginny haciendo ademán de un puñetazo.

-si ginny el problema es que solo tenemos 1 día para lograr que chelsey confiese-

En el cuarto de ron, harry ya había escuchado lo que este planeaba y estaba decidido a ayudar en lo que pudiera, ron y harry se encontraban hablando cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-quien? –pregunto ron

-yo, chelsey puedo pasar?-

Ron le miro a harry con cara de por fin llego y harry se levanto y abrió la puerta.

-bueno pues como te decía voy a bañarme y luego regreso-decía harry-los dejo…..solos-y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a ron.

-gracias harry –decía ron y chelsey pasaba.

Harry fue al cuarto de ginny donde estaba hermione

-oye ron, caray, los siento tanto! no entiendo como pudieron ustedes romper-dijo chelsey mientras le daba la espalda a ron para que este no notara lo feliz que se encontraba.

-pues ya vez, creo que después de todo no era para mi-dijo ron.

-ron te lo estuve tratando de decir desde que llegate -contesto chelsey

-si y siento mucho no haberte hecho caso, es decir omo confiar en alguien q solo conosco desde hace poco tiempo ne vez de alguien de toda la vida, pero esta pelea me sirvió para darme cuenta de que tal vez, ella no es para mi, es decir si se arrepiente de lo que paso entre nosotros y de enfrentar las consecuencias ante mi mamá, supongo que no es lo que yo esperaba.-

Chelsey se voltio completamente confundida y con cara de no entender nada

-Que –que paso…queconsecuencias?-chelsey no entendía y se imaginaba algo de lo que pudo haber pasado, pero no podía ser eso significaba que lo que ella tanto había estado planeando e inventando resultaría ser….cierto?

-eh, sabes que chelsey quiero estar a solas un momento es decir de verdad estoy muy mal y desepcionado no se,al reta podemos seguir hablando no ?-le dijo ron mientras se tiraba en la cama

-e..e.. si claro luego vengo o vas o ..Mejor si me necesitas o necesitas hablar con alguien o…que alguien te consuele-dijo esto en un tono mas segura-de acuerdo?

-si-dijo ron- y chelsey

ella se voltio y se topo enfrente de ron el cual le dio un abrazo

-gracias-dijo con cara de fastidiado ya que en esos momentos ella no lo veia

Mientras en el cuarto de ginny

-me muero por saber que esta pasando haya arriba,-dijo hermione quien daba vueltas alrededor del cuarto.

Ginny y harry estaban sentados en la otra cama abrazados

-tranquila herms no pasa nada malo –dijo ginny

-si lo se,-dijo hermione mordiéndose el labio- pero podría ir alguien de ustedes a preguntarle que paso-

-no, seria demasiado sospechoso, ya relájate-le dijo ginny

-si, no hay de que preocuparse, es mas si tanto te intriga saber que paso te presto mi capa invisible y ve a preguntárselo tu misma-dijo harry como diciendo el cielo es azul.

-claro!!!-dijo hermione entusiasme-claro! harry eso es!! Y… donde esta tu capa?-

-ahora voy por ella –dijo harry riendo.

-no tardes-le dijo ginny antes de que saliera del cuarto.

Ron todavía se encontraba recostado en su cama viendo el techo cuando hoyo que la puerta de su cuarto se abría y cerraba sin haber nadie

-ya harry se que eres tu quitate la capa-dijo ron sin voltear a ver la puerta.

-no soy harry-dijo hermione quitándose la capa y poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

-herms!!-dijo ron incorporándose de la cama y llendo donde su novia a besarla.

Después de un rato.

-y…. como va todo?-pregunto hermione

-bien-dijo ron esbozando una sonrisa-no tarda más de mañana en soltar la sopa.

-si? que le dijiste?-

-pues veras, le dije lo que acordamos ya sabes que tu te molestaste por que negaste q en verdad habíamos….Eh…bueno tu sabes que, quedó totalmente confundida y mañana la buscare y pues ya veras que mañana lo suelta todo.

Hermione solo esbozo una sonrisa.

-ya tranquila nena, todo va a salir bien de acuerdo, no te iras a tu casa.-le dijo ron a hermione antes de volver a besarla-te amo-le susurro en el oído .

Hermione lo abrazo.

Hermione regreso al cuarto de ginny y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente ron con todo el dolor del mundo fue a la habitación de chelsey

Toc-toc

La puerta se abrió y chelsey asomo su cara por ella.

-¡ron!...ejem… es decir que sorpresa verte tan temprano por aquí-

-eh si bueno solo venia preguntarte algo-

-si, dime-dijo en tono soñador

-veras estuve la noche pensando y pues mira me gustaría que me perdones por no darme cuenta antes de lo que en verdad siento-dijo ron

-si, que es?-dijo chelsey esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

-que todos estos años que me eh ido pues no me eh podido olvidar de ti, lo intente, intente mucho pero no pude y supongo que enamorarme, bueno disque enamorarme de ella fue solo para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia…hacia tiy pues ahora que te volvi a ver ...no se ..Todo volvio-finalizo ron tratando de sonar lo mas creíble que pudo.- me gustaría darme una oportunidad con tigo-

Chelsey no lo podía creer la jugada le había salido mejor de lo que pensaba

-si ron claro que si- dijo tarándosele para darle un beso, pero ron la esquivo

-vamos a desayunar no- se excuso ron para salir de esa situación

Toda la mañana se la paso con ella a su mucho pesar pero era la única manera de que confesara la verdad.

Chelsey veía a hermione con superioridad cada vez que se la topaba en el camino

-vez te dije que era, es y sera mio, aunque te duela queridita- le dijo chelsey a hermione

Hermione la volteo a ver con cara y solo le dirigio una pequeña sonrisa

-claro supongo que tu si aceptarías que te le tiraste verdad-

-claro que si, lo amo mucho y no puedo ocultarlo como tu lo hiciste-dijo chelsey yéndose

-sabes que, son tal para cual, quedatelo, ok?-le dijo hermione

-callo en su propio juego-dijo ginny

-si ya no tarda en confesar la verdad –dijo harry-bueno eso dijo ron.-

En la tarde ron llevo a chelsey a la cocina , mientras que ginny …..

-mamá tienes que venir de inmediato –le decía la pelirroja a su madre

-si Sra. weasley venga-le decía hermione-

Las tres acompañadas de harry bajaron y pegaron los oídos a la puerta de la cocina para escuchar la conversación.

-chelsey de veras me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes, en verdad-decía ron.

-que ronnie?-le preguntaba, a hermione le hirvió la sangre cuando escucho como chelsey le decía así a SU novio.

-que me gustabas, en verdad desde que te vi cuando entre esta verano a la casa, me di cuenta que fue un error hacerme novio de hermione-

-ron me lo hubieras dicho así me ahorraba la mentira- se le salio a chelsey de la emoción.

-que mentira chelsey-pregunto ron

-eh nada nda olvida eso, ahora no importa – dijo chelsey alterada.

-si importa chelsey, que mentira-dijo ron aun mas interesado.- digo de todas formas eso no va acambiar nada ahora que estamos juntos no?

-mmmm…ok…de acuerdo, todo lo que le dije a tu mamá sobre lo que se supone que habia pasado entre tu y hermione ya sabes, yo lo invente y yo fui quien le dijo-.finalizo chelsey- pero eso a que mas da no? Tu y yo estamos juntos y ya no importa de todas formas hubieras terminado con ella por mi no? No es asi ron?- dijo chelsey viendo la sonrisa de ron.

-no chelsey no hubiera terminado con ella por ti, ni siquiera eh terminado con ella-dijo ron abriendo la puerta de la cocina dejando ver a ginny, harry y hermione riendo y a la sra. weasley roja de ira.

-que acabas de decir chelsey?-le pregunto la Sra. Weasley a chelsey

-ehh no yo no quise decir eso, jajá Sra. Weasley, me parece que a oído mal-dijo chelsey nerviosa mientras esbozaba pequeñas sonrisas.

-ves mamá, te lo dije lo invento todo-dijo ron

-tal como se lo explicamos sra. Weasley-dijo hermione mientras iba a abrazar a ron.

-si una disculpa a los dos por el mal rato- dijo la sra. Weasley- y no es que no les creyera solo que algo tan serio no creí que fuera capas de hacer algo asi, le hablaremos a tu mamá chelsey-dijo la Sra. weasley saliendo de la cocina.

-ron fue, es y será mío aunque te duela queridita- le dijo hermione a chelsey antes de voltearse a darle un prufundo beso a este.

-bueno que esperas mosquita, fuera fuera ya –le dijo ginny-y píenselo dos veces antes de meterte con nosotros –le grito ginny.

al día siguiente chelsey se fue no antes de un gran regaño. Ginny, hermione, harry y ron terminaron su verano tranquilamente y sin mas contratiempos, al fin y al cabo habian sido unas vacaciones muuuuy diferentes

FIN

Holaaaaaaaaa!!!! Bueno pues esepro les hay gustado y de nuevo perdon por tanto retraso de vdd s eme complicaron muchas cosas, nada planeado, y pues prox mi nuevo fic "yo te sigo amando" y no se preocupen esa si la voy a continuar seguido por que ya tengo todos los capitulos, espero que la lean es de las misma parejas ya que son mis fav, besos y hasta pronto espero su sR&R. y por fas si a alaguine l e gusta highs school musical con la pareja trollela (troy &gaby) q me digan plz pk estoy escribiendo un fic super lindo de esa apreja

¡¡¡120 ron y hermione!!!

¡¡¡120harry y ginny!!!

MIRANDAWEASLEY


End file.
